Lily Elizabeth Smith
Spell List 1st Year Spells *Expelliarmus *Intruder Charm *Protego *Anapneo *Locomotor Mortis *Color-Change Charm *Lumos *Pack *Anti-Cheating Spell *Incendio 2nd Year Spells *Bubble-Head Charm *Flame-Freezing Charm *Impervius *Obliteration Charm *Oculus Reparo *Slug-Vomiting Charm *Arresto Momentum 3rd Year Spells *Expulso *Salvio Hexia *Concealment Charm *Imperturbable Charm *Rennervate *Episkey *Babbling Curse 4th Year Spells *Fidelius Charm *Caterwauling Charm *Protego Totalum *Reparifors *Disillusionment Charm *Stupefy *Specialis Revelio 5th Year Spells *Cave Inimicum *Declino alica *Expecto Patronum *Fianto Duri *Protego Horribilis *Stealth Sensoring Spell *Bedazzling Hex 6th Year Spells *Legilimens *Homorphus Charm *Trisinion *Age Line Spell *Darshonion *Anti-Disapparition Jinx *Vulnera Sanentur Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) *Periculum *Reparo *Accio *Aguamenti *Evanesco *Repello Muggletum *Meteolojinx Recanto *Herbivicus *Immobulus *Deletrius *Avifors *Oppugno *Refliing Charm *Expellimellius *Hemavicus Atramentum *Arania Exumai *Polyjuice Potion *Invigoration Draught Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes *Alchemy *Ancient Runes *Animagi Training *Apparition Lessons *Divination *DA *Healing *Pink Magic *Wizard Art Homework to Complete Completed Homework Quick Info O.W.Ls She had to complete her O.W.Ls in order to study abroad in England. She achieved the following: *Charms-E *Transfiguration-A *Defense Against the Dark Arts-O *Potions-O *Herbology-O *Divination-E *Ancient Runes-E *Healing-E *Wandlore-E *Pink Magic-A *Healing-A Traits Lily is an exchange student from Australia. She learned all her spells from a witch who took her i nand taught her. She has never had a formal education, and sometimes has trouble communicating what she means in writing. She is very intelligent, and is very good with spells, but she has trouble with theory or why things work. She is action oriented, and would rather be doing, than sitting and learning. Appearance Lily usually dresses in functional clothing, so she can run and move freely. She doesn't often wear "girly clothes" as she thinks they draw attention to her, and she would rather be able to stay unnoticed. She tends to dress in plain or dark colors. She also usually just leaves her hair down, or in a ponytail, as she doesn't really know what else to do with it. Personality Lily is overall very kind and caring. She goes out of her way to protect those who cannot protect themselves, as she has been in that position before. She's very friendly, and though she can seem a little clutzy and ditzy, she is very good with spellwork, especially defensive spells. She makes friends easily,is very loyal to her friends, and will always forgive them. Family Lily grew up on the streets of Australia, and never had a family. When she found out she could do magic, she was apprenticed to a local witch who found her, and explained what she was doing. She learned a lot about magic from her, and has practiced magic in the muggle world quite a bit, and has gotten good at non-verbal spells. She wanted to see what other countries taught about magic, so she applied to Hogwarts as a exchange student. She was accepts, but had to take the O.W.Ls first to make sure she had learned enough to go. After passing, she took a portkey to London, then was accompanied by the Headmaster back to the school. She's adjusting, but it's hard as she's never been around this many other spellcasters, and often seems lost by the structure. Relationships Lily gets along well and is friendly with most of the other students. However, there are some exceptions (both good and bad). *Ashley Flame:Lily has been ignoring her for a couple weeks now, but noone except Lily seems to know why, and Lily won't talk about it. *Lyndsay Willis:They hit it off well, both having similar background, but recently got into a huge fight in the library. Lily isn't sure what happened, but now condieres her a rival. *Elyon Albrook:Currently one of Lily's best friends, Elyon has always been there when Lily needed her. Custom Spells As Lily has lived in the desert of Australia all her life, she's learned and created some different spells. Spells Links My user is Bond_em7. Category:Characters Category:6th Years Category:Gryffindor Category:Muggle-Born Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:December Birthday Category:Born in Australia